


The world without

by GoodSackOPotats857



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Violence, Yaku deserves better, hopefully not too depressing, hopefully-, oof, why are all my stories sad-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodSackOPotats857/pseuds/GoodSackOPotats857
Summary: Every sweet fruit goes badEvery eraser goes blackEvery sun setsEvery book gets tornAnd you have to learn to live with it
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The world without

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sun_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_sky/gifts).



> Yes some Yaku angst!! It won’t make much sense at the moment, but I promise the next chapter will explain everything! Happy reading!
> 
> (And yes the title of the chapter is a Hamilton reference-)

It was sudden. Like a bullet on the battle field. You know that it’s coming, but you don’t know when, and you can’t see the bullet creeping up from behind you until it’s already lodged in your side. The longer it’s in there, the more painful it gets, although the more tolerant you become. Then you become numb, as death plucks you from this mortal plane, and leaves your lifeless body on the bloody and beaten field, just like everybody else. No one’s special. Not one specific person remembered. Lay there. Dead.

Yaku used to have a pretty good life. He rented a pretty good sized apartment with his boyfriend Lev, as well as their cat, Neko. Yaku had protested against naming their cat ‘cat’, but Lev insisted, and Yaku just couldn’t argue against Lev. 

Oh how he wishes he did-

Yaku and Lev were very different. From height, to personality, to preferences, but that doesn’t mean that they didn’t love each other to the moon and back. If anything, it bring them closer together, each of them learning from the other. What they like, dislike, their mistakes and what they did well. Regrets. 

Yaku didn’t mean it. Yaku should have gone. Yaku never wanted this to happen.

The sun still rises. The sun still sets. The earth spins and spins and spins.

Without Lev.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe 
> 
> Like I said, all will be explained next chapter!


End file.
